spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 24: New Adventure(r)s
Kapitola 24: New Adventure®s (U nás doma) Další kapitola Předešlá kapitola Villi u bran Letohradu schromáždí 5 lidí, protože četl že je to nejbezpečnější a statisticky stále malá šance na více jak jednoho zloděje. Mezi nimi jsou: Tiefling Kira po dlouhé noci která se snaží chytit cirkus ve Phandalinu. Trpaslík Sem Tex který nestihl karavanu v Letohradu a snaží se předat své celoživotní dílo muži z východu. Trpaslík Rumpus se svou mulou který se snaží najít životní klid a zároveň uspokojit svého boha. Sellsword Randalf který vyráží do Phandalinu aby se přidal k úkolu Aliance Lordů. Cestou je družina přepadena skupinou goblinů kterou však s pomocí Monka Sebastiana poráží. Randalf při této bitce umírá. Ze spousty různých důvodů se skupina rozhodne stopovat gobliny do jejich základny. Cestou se postupně více seznamují. Skupině se podaří osvobodit půl-elfa Sildara který je zajatcem drzého goblina. Skupina porazí Bugbeara Klarga který gobliny vede. Sildar zmiňuje svého společníka z aliance lordů trpaslíka Dundrena Rockseekera. Byl na rozkaz někoho/něčeho jménem Černý Pavouk odveden do místa Cragmaw castle. Skupina spolu se Sildarem doráží do města Phandalin. Sebastian se do města bojí a zůstává na okraji, obejde město, ubytuje se u rodiny Půlčíků a seznámí se s bývalým dobrodruhem v jablečném sadu který ho prosí o pomoc. Zbytek skupiny se ubytuje v místním hostinci a začíná pomalu procházet město. Trpaslík Rumpus se seznámí s mladou dívkou od studny která prosí Rumpuse aby se šel zeptat ducha Agáty kde se dá najít ztracený spellbook. Trpaslík Sem Tex navštěvuje Miner’s Exchange. Majitelka Minor Sexchange ho prosí aby skupina zbavila město rudých plášťů. Tento obchod vypadá jediný netkutý jejich akcemi. Kira se shledává se zbytkem cirkusu a začíná jednat o tom že cirkus propustí. Sem Tex předává tanečníkovi s mečem zbraň jež mu byla slíbena více než deset let nazpět. Získává za to spoustu 1000g kamenů které musí ten den ještě utratit na pouti. Mezi spoustou magických předmětů které ani nevybíral si táhne také z deck of many things. Jeho kartou je hvězda, získává předmět a level. Město se zdá pod nadvládou výlupků kteří si říkají rudé pláště. Sildar nemůže najít svého přítele čaroděje se kterým se zde měl setkat. Shodou okolností Sebastian objeví vstup do sklepení opuštěného Manoru a zbytek skupiny zjistí že je základnou Rudých Kápí. Sem Tex vyráží společně se skupinou hledat jeskyně svítících hub. Cestou ven z města na trpaslíka pokřikují rudé kápě, on je však neslyší. Po porovnání map pomáhá Sebastian Sem Texovi najít doly. Skupina zapálí a zažene Owlbeara a Sem Tex natěží dostatek materiálu zpod svítích hub zatímco zbytek trénuje před jeskyní. Po návratu na náměstí skupina objeví plakát který vyvěsil aktuální starosta s nabízenou odměnou za skupinu orků terorizující okolní obchodní cesty. Kira večer předvádí své úžasné vystoupení s ohňem. Po několika výhrůžkách skupina zabíjí čtyři dorostence uprostřed náměstí města. Nejen tento čin, ale i způsob (Kira použila Hadarův Hlad a několik z chlapců i skupiny srazila na zem černá chapadla abyssu.) pokládá první pochybnosti do Rumpusovy hlavy. Navzdory toho že si Rumpus není jist společností vyráží skupina do sklepení. Mezi dalšími poráží Nothica, Sem Tex přeskakuje propast, Další kapitola Předešlá kapitola Kategorie:Book of Many Things